gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-002 Gundam Dynames
The GN-002 Gundam Dynames (aka Gundam Dynames, Dynames), is the long-range specialist Gundam in season one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, piloted by Lockon Stratos. Dynames would later be redeveloped as GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair in A.D. 2314, briefly piloted by the second Lockon Stratos. Technology & Combat Characteristics Classified as a third generation Gundam, the GN-002 Gundam Dynames is a MS that specializes in long-ranged sniping and the successor of GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud and the predecessor of GN-006 Cherudim Gundam. While the unit retains similarities to Sadalsuud, Dynames is different than its predecessor. Dynames retains strong design aesthetics to Sadalsuud, almost twin-like superficially. However, Sadalsuud wasn't designed for advanced combat, it was designed for infiltration and scouting. Although Dynames inherited its sensor technology through Sadalsuud, the majority of the sensors were removed and replaced with armor plating and weaponry during its creation. Ironically, Sadalsuud can search and detect targets of interest far beyond what Dynames can do. To compensate for sensory limitations, Veda and Celestial Being's CIC team provides tactical data through their own systems to support Dynames in combat. Dynames is largely a counterpart to GN-001 Gundam Exia. While Exia is themed heavily on melee combat, Dynames is the opposite. Dynames' weapon-of-choice is its GN Sniper Rifle to provide mid-to-long ranged fire support. As its primary armament, Dynames is almost exclusively used as a support sniper, taking up a well-hidden position(s) and dispatching targets from afar while Exia draws the attention and fire of the enemies. If forced into short-ranged combat, Dynames switches from the rifle to its GN Pistols, wielded and used gun-kata style. In very short range, Dynames prefers to use its GN Missiles, using its beam sabers only as a last resort.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 12 "To The Limits of Holy Teachings" While Dynames is focused on sniping, the unit was also designed to utilize a series of special equipment to adapt to various missions. For specialized long range precision firing (though rarely used), Dynames has a special particle rifle, which it is capable of firing on orbital targets from the ground, the Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun. To prepare for shooting alone, the pilot needs to connect the weapon to a large GN Condenser and network with other computer systems to make the necessary calculations for accurate shooting. Because the blast is very powerful, Dynames' rear is connected to one of Kyrios' Tail Unit as a stabilizer to absorb the shock of the discharge. It takes roughly 30 seconds to recharge for the next shot. Dynames can change equipment for the Torpedo Pack. The equipment is specialized for surface-to-underwater assault missions. To enhance Dynames' sensors, a sonar system and goggles are equipped for extended sensory capabilities underwater. The sniper rifle is replaced with a torpedo launcher as particle weapons are weakened in water. When extreme firepower and defense is needed, Dynames can receive combat support from its own specialized support unit, the GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D and the Assault Container. The GN Arms itself is a customized transformable fighter, with mid-range beam weaponry and melee weapons themed after Dynames' weapons silhouette. When greater power is needed, Dynames and GN Arms can combine to become a mobile armor. Dynames' GN Drive docks right into the MA to power the weapons platform. The Assault Container works in conjunction with the GN Arms and Dynames as a miniature armed MS carrier. It was designed to dock both Dynames and GN Arms for atmospheric entry and exit missions. It's heavily armored and has enough fire power to decently fight a United Nation Army battlefleet. Dynames' overall capabilities can be enhanced through the power of Trans-Am. Dynames would later be succeeded by GN-006 Cherudim Gundam. While Dynames itself was critically damaged in combat, there was still spare replacement parts to rebuild Dynames. Due to Celestial Being being short on resources, engineers would later return to Dynames for a systems overhaul to modernize its systems and combat capabilities; it was categorized as GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair. Armaments ;*GN Beam Pistol :While the GN Sniper Rifle can fire at very long ranges, it is an unwieldy weapon to use in firefights in urban environments or in high-speed melee battles. Dynames is armed with two GN Pistols to offset this. Lockon dual-wields these pistols using gun-kata, dodging enemy melee attacks before responding with well-placed shots at close range. While they have a high rate of fire, they possess less power than standard GN Beam Rifles. During the testing stages, they will burn out after certain usage, thus up to six extra pairs can be equipped for prolonged close combat capability. The problem has since been fixed and the extra pairs are no longer needed. ;*GN Beam Sabers :For close range combat, Dynames carries two GN Beam Sabers on its rear waist armor. They are rarely used, as Lockon prefers to engage enemy units over long distances, using the GN Pistols when forced into close and mid-range combat situations. Due to excellent test results of the GN Pistols, Lockon asked Ian to remove them from Dynames but was rejected. He would then bet with Ian that he will never use them (a bet in which he lost, twice).Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No. 19 "Escaper" Analysis in the future during the development of Cherudim Gundam would reveal that the Dynames' frame was not suitable for using them, so they were discontinued from it's successors.HG 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam manual ;*GN Missile Launcher :A total of 24 GN Missile Launchers are mounted on the Dynames, with 16 located on the front skirt armor and 4 located on either knee. They fire GN Missiles, which are used for destroying large targets like space vessels or for rapidly neutralizing or destroying large groups of enemies. ;*GN Sniper Rifle :A long-barreled particle rifle, the GN Sniper Rifle is Dynames' primary armament. Due to the abundant energy provided by the GN Drive, the Sniper Rifle may be used multiple times in succession, and unlike most beam weaponry it does not suffer much loss of beam cohesion in atmosphere, allowing it to be used against even very high-altitude targets. The Rifle may be detached and mounted on a bipod, but is usually secured to the right rotatable shoulder dock. An optional scope may be attached above the barrel. ;*Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun :A special weapon designed for use in sniping orbital targets from the surface of the Earth. It is a massive version of the Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle that requires stabilizing equipment for Dynames to simply aim the weapon. The massive gun is connected via cables to a separate GN Condenser unit nearbyMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 1 "Celestial Being" where a large amount of it's particles come from. Its extreme size and weight require Dynames to be completely stationary when firing, as the weapon also possesses massive recoil. Though the weapon is powerful, it is rarely used, as this rifle is one of the most fearsomely powerful weapons of the Dynames, and one of the most powerful weapons developed by Celestial Being for its four Gundams.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 5 "Escape Limit Zone" ;*GN Full Shield :The GN Full Shield consists of two large E-Carbon-made GN Shields. Although Dynames has its own standard GN Shield(located at the left shoulder),Lockon still had to manually evade attacks. The GN Full Shield can fully protect Dynames although the movement of Dynames is limited. The sliding shields would switch in between forward, side, and backwards to efficiently defend Dynames while attacking. Haro have autonomous control over the GN Full Shield to protect the well being of both pilot and Gundam. The system is semi-automatic as the pilot has the ability to switch to manual control if necessary. GN Particles are applied both to decrease the weight of the shield as well as deploying GN Fields on the outer surface for protection. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sniper Mode :Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and has Haro manage Dynames' peripheral systems. The V-fin would lower and cover the primary optics and a large mono-ocular sensor exposes at the forehead for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations. ;*Trans-Am System :A hidden system with Dynames' GN Drive. When activated, the GN Drive maximizes GN particle output. Condensed GN particles saturate Dynames' MS frame, giving it a pink-reddish hue. Trans-Am grants Dynames three times the strength, speed, and firepower. The full capabilities of Trans-Am is unclear as Dynames was the only Gundam that never once executed Trans-Am, except in the special edition of Gundam 00. ;*"Veda-based Operating System" :The operating system used by the Gundams that relies on a constant link to Veda. After the Veda link to the Gundams were permanently cut, the Ptolemaios team were forced to switch to an alternate and inferior stand alone system that they independently developed.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 21 "Road to Ruin" History For Dynames's history and exploits, please go to Lockon Stratos's page'.''' Aftermath In AD 2308, the heavily damaged Dynames and its GN Drive were shown to be carried to the ''CBS-70 Ptolemaios ''after Haro followed Lockon's final order. Dynames was then placed upon an Assault Container where it was eventually carried from danger away from the ''Ptolemaios. In AD 2314, the Dynames was once again repaired into the GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair. The newly repaired Dynames was used briefly by Lyle Dylandy.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of The Trailblazer Variants ;*GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo ;*GN-002+GNR-001D GN Armor Type-D ;*GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair Picture Gallery Dynames Front.jpg|Gundam Dynames (Designers Colors, Front View) 3348188503 98acb7ddb4.jpg|Gundam Dynames head view GN-002 - Gundam Dynames - GN Full Shield.jpg|GN-002 Gundam Dynames - GN Full Shield Gundam Dynames MkII design.jpg|Dynames design seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie trailer Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun.png|Dynames utilizing the Super Sub-stratospheric Altitude Gun Dynames after shoot.jpg|Dynames after shoot gn-002-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gn-002-gnsniperrifle.jpg|GN Sniper Rifle gn-002-snipercontrol.jpg|Sniper Control 126666.jpg|GN-002 Gundam Dynames - Gundam War Card GN-002_Gundam_Dynames.jpg|SD GN-002 Gundam Dynames as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gundam Dynames Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Gundam Dynames (Gundam Perfect File) G4.gif|Gundam Dynames sniper mode Dynames-vs-ThroneZwei.jpg|Dynames disarms Throne Zwei Dynames - GBF Cameo.jpg Dynames Close-up - GBF Cameo.jpg Fan-Art Gundam Dynames Full Shield II.jpg|Fan art CG GN-002 Gundam Dynames Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear Gundam Dynames Full Shield.jpg|Fan art CG with Full Shield GN-002 Gundam Dynames Wallpaper.jpg|Gundam Dynames Wallpaper Dynames Missile Launcher.jpg|Dynames' GN Missile Launcher Dynames Sniper Mode.jpg|In Sniper Mode DynamesGirl.jpg|Gundam Dynames MS Girl Notes & Trivia *The name Dynames is derived from dunamis, the Greek word for power or force. *The Sniping Mode of Dynames is similar to that of the GM Sniper II, where the visor is lowered to cover the eyes and expose a high power sensor. *Dynames was the only Ptolemaios Gundam to have not used Trans-Am in the TV Series depiction. The Special Edition I did portray it using Trans-Am while using the GN-Arms Type-D however. The subsequent duel changes the nature of Lockon's duel with Ali, as the Dynames was fighting after using up all of its Trans-Am powering both the GN Arms and the Dynames. *In an early concept stages, Dynames was initially codenamed "Knight Gundam". It was the leader of the team and unlike the Dynames was a powerful general purpose machine that uses a spear rifle instead of a sniper unit. It was also originally equipped with the Seven Sword system (which was given to Exia in the finalized version). Traces from the old Knight Gundam design can be seen in Dynames' Full Shield form as well as it's sniping mode visor, while some armor elements went to Virtue/Nadleeh. The storyline element of passing on the leadership to the upgraded Pawn Gundam at a certain point was kept however. References Dynames lineart.jpg External links *Dynames on Wikipedia *Dynames on MAHQ ja:GN-002 ガンダムデュナメス